1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to games and puzzles and, more particularly, to a puzzle that is solved by completing an electrical circuit.
Known types of puzzles come in a variety of configurations. For example, there are jigsaw puzzles, crossword puzzles, and other types of puzzles that require assembly or skilled manipulation, such as the RUBIK'S CUBE TM. In general, puzzles are intended primarily to amuse and entertain although certain types of puzzles require considerable thought and insight to solve.
The solving of a puzzle can be considered as participating in or playing a type of a game where the rules of the game are those that apply to the particular puzzle and where one or more solutions exist that “solve” the puzzle. Therefore, the object when playing a puzzle type of a game is to find a valid solution for the puzzle that satisfies all of the criteria (i.e., rules). As used herein, the terms “play”, “playing”, “complete”, “completing”, “solve”, and “solving” are used interchangeably as they appertain to the use of the instant invention.
There is an ever-growing need for new types of puzzles that satisfy the need for entertainment and amusement and which also present a sufficient intellectual challenge that, when solved, the solver of the puzzle is able to experience a sense of accomplishment.
Ideally, a puzzle would include various levels of difficulty so that a user could progress from easier solutions to more challenging configurations as their level of skill increases. In this way, almost all users who possess various ability levels can find a sufficient level of difficulty to pose a challenge to their current skill and aptitude.
Additionally, it is desirable for a puzzle to be small and compact so that it can be transported more easily.
It is also desirable for a puzzle to be self-contained in that the rules, pieces, and a game board that the puzzle requires for use can be readily contained, transported, and played.
It is also desirable for a puzzle to provide an audible and/or visual indication upon successful completion (i.e., solving of the puzzle). Such an indication can help to increase the excitement that is experienced by a user when a solution is attained.
It is also desirable for a puzzle to operate off of a common size battery for ease of use and transportation (i.e., portability).
It is also desirable for a puzzle to operate off of a common size battery and to provide long battery life.
It is also desirable for a puzzle to include a plurality of templates that each provide at least some indication of a desired solution for the puzzle and which limit, to some degree, the permissible solution or solutions that are possible.
It is also desirable for a puzzle to include various templates that provide at least some indication of a desired solution for the puzzle and which represent varying degrees of difficulty, and it is further desirable that each of the templates include some indication as to the relative difficulty of the challenge that is presented by each template.
It is also desirable to provide a puzzle that is completed by creating an electrical circuit (i.e., an electrically conductive loop). However, it is important that any electrical circuit that is created should not expose a user to a hazardous voltage or current, or even to a voltage or current that could in anyway cause discomfort to the user.
It is important that upon successful creation of a desired electrical circuit to provide celebratory feedback to the user of his or her accomplishment. It is also important that such feedback should be of limited duration to conserve battery life.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a circuit puzzle that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and that are not specifically mentioned herein.
As various embodiments of the instant invention help provide a more elegant solution to the various problems and difficulties as mentioned herein, or which may otherwise exist or occur and are not specifically mentioned herein, and by a showing that a similar benefit is not available by mere reliance upon the teachings of relevant prior art, the instant invention attests to its novelty. Therefore, by helping to provide a more elegant solution to various needs, some of which may be long-standing in nature, the instant invention further attests that the elements thereof, in combination as claimed, cannot be obvious in light of the teachings of the prior art to a person of ordinary skill and creativity.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Puzzles are, in general, known. While the structural arrangements of known puzzles may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.